


I've got an Impluse

by RoburuSan



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart litterally has no idea what he's doing/getting into, F/F, F/M, Jaime is adopted by the Longshadows in this - Freeform, Khaji Da and Impluse are horses - Freeform, M/M, So is Sphere - Freeform, Some OCC of some characters - Freeform, bottom!jaime, but he will learn lol - Freeform, i dunno what to tag, mentions of animal abuse(nothing descriptive), new life, no powers au, ranch au, slow feelings and relationship growing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoburuSan/pseuds/RoburuSan
Summary: Latest (New)Chapter Updates: Chapter 3-5Bart Allen,the 18 year old troublemaker in high school that never followed rules and did things his way. He thought his life was perfect doing things his own way but,when summer started his parents surprise him by telling him their moving to Texas. Bart thinks it will be hell until, he meets the ranch owner's stepson pro barrel racer,Jaime Longshadow Reyes and fall for him hard. But what Bart didn’t think about: is training an abused/neglected Quarter Horse,making an enemy, and joining the rodeo has a competitor.





	1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

He couldn’t believe it.He literally could believe that his parents would do this to him.This had to be some sick joke his parents were playing on him. Bart Allen yeah he was a troublemaker, yeah did things he was suppose to but, sure has hell didn’t think he deserved this. Moving to Texas for a better life his ass. He had ‘things’ to do himself here in California and by ‘things’ he means doing things he shouldn’t be doing.

 

 **Bart:** you're kidding right?!*he looked up slamming his hand on dinner table shaking it and the plates of food*

 

 **Don Allen:** *he looked up* First don’t bang on the table like that and second like your mother said it’s to help you. What you’ve been doing for the whole school years is do nothing but goof off and get in trouble.*he grunts* The police should have a waiting cell just for you for how many times you’ve been to the police station.

 

 **Meloni Allen:** Now both of you calm down.*she looked at her son with concern* Honey we don’t want to see you throw your life away. We’re just doing what we think is good to move and explore*she reached a hand and touched Bart* Who knows you may even have fun there and meet new people.Moving can lead to a whole lot of things and things that can make life better.

 

 **Bart: *** he frowned looking at his mother before his frown softens and he sighed looking down**he could never be mad at his mother but he pulled his hands away slowly* i don’t wanna go and you can’t make me!*he snapped before getting up and walking upstairs to his room* **  
****  
****Don:** your going even if we have to carry you and tie you to the seat of the car!*his father called after him* **  
****  
****~Bart’s Rooms~** **  
****  
****Bart:** *slammed the door to his room and flopped on his bed and his head hittings his pillow which he groaned into* this can’t be happening…*he looked up when his phone buzzed and pinging fast and he picked it up and opened it* **  
****  
** **\---Messenger--**

 

 **Cassie@boi:** Boi! Their now serious right?!

 **Cassie@boi:** What about the prank we are gonna do to the cheerleaders?! **  
** **Cassie@boi:** The stuff with Roy’s new car!? We gonna go out with it!

 **Cassie@boi:** :((((((((((

 **Cassie@boi:** What about Stars Wars Summer?! It won’t be the same without you!

 **Cassie@boi:** Tell it's not true plzzz TT_TT

 **Bart@SassyBoi:** I wish it wasn’t….Their making me go but, you gotta send me videos! Promise!

 **Cassie@boi:** I promise! But it won’t be the same without you…

 **Bart@SassyBoi:** I’ll miss you to Cassie~ BoiBitches forever remember? <3

 **Cassie@boi:** hell yeah! We’ll come over before you leave hopefully!

 **Bart@SassyBoi:** lol thanks Cas. well..gotta pack now.I’ll see ya tomorrow. See ya Cas

 **Cassie@boi:** See ya..

 

 **Bart:** *put his phone his down before he got up and started packing and pulling things from his walls and shelves*

 

 **~Next Day~** **  
****  
** Ok when, his dad said that he’d tie Bart to the seat...Bart didn’t really think he would. There Bart sat with a rope tied around his arms in the back seat of the car.

 

 **Bart:** ok I really didn’t think you’d do this*he looked over at his dad who put his luggage in the back of the moving trailer behind the car*

 **Don:** well who up a fight and had to be carried out? *he raised an eyebrow looking at his son* **  
** **Bart:** *looked and gave a smug look and smiled* me~*he looked at his father* I promise I won’t do anything Cassie said she would be her with the other.

 **Don:** Fine*he untied his son and just has he did the something hit the car that made him and Bart jump* **  
****  
** **Cassie:*** gets off the ground and her face and hands on the window and breathing* We made it!*she yelled smiling before backing up*

 **Bart:*** got out of the car and Cassie hugged him immediately and Bart looked to see Wally,Artemis,Dick, and Roy walk up and join in the hug well expect Roy (Not a hugger)**But after, Bart got a pat on the shoulder and noggy*

 

 **Meloni:*** got in the car and looked back at the teens* I’m sorry baby but we have to cut it short but, we have to go.

 **Bart:** ok mom*he looked before looking at his friends* well I guess I’ll see ya....

 **Cassie:** *pouts before hugging Bart again* you better send pick if they had Wifi! *she sounded like she was about to cry*

 **Bart:*** hugged her back and then Artemis hugged him tightly before letting him get back in the car*

 

 **Wally and Roy:*** waved and Wally trying to hold his tears and Roy trying to hide the sadness from behind his sunglass* **  
****  
** **Bart:*** felt the same way. All of them have been together since 1st grade and doing everything together,having their ups and downs in school but, having each other to lean on through it**He looked and waved to them has his father back out with the trailer and car and then ending down the road and watching his friends get smaller and smaller waving to him*

 

 **Meloni:*** looked back at her son* don’t worry dear. Just think on the bright side we get to try something new and people new people!

 

 **Bart:** *sighed and looked down at his phone before looking out the window and at the sky* Goodbye California and Hello Texas…

 

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving not so bad now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving isn't always that bad it can lead to many things or well to a cute boy~

The ride you could say wasn’t that bad and the reason why was because, they got lost most of the way. But, seeing some sites and monuments weren’t that  bad and some of the hotels that stayed in to rest were awesome.

 

But, then they were finally in Texas it kinda like California but, maybe a few more lands that have nothing on them. No malls.No houses.no Buildings. Just land for miles and miles...and miles.

 

**Bart:** so what town or city are we gonna live in? Do they have malls or at least strip malls?  

 

**Don and Meloni:** *bite their lips*   
**  
** **Meloni:** well honey about that we aren’t gonna live in a city or town.*she turned in her seat so face and look at Bart better*

 

**Bart:*** looked up from him phone with a frown* What do you me- wait*his eye widen a bit in shock* no..no mom…

 

**Meloni:** oh don’t be like that Bart! Living on a farm and in the country  can be fun! Plus there is said to be a town a few miles away from it so, you won’t die haha   
**  
** **Don:** Besides it about time you do some real work. Plus you love animals don’t you?*he then trailed off to listen to GPS*   
**  
** **Bart:** yeah! Dogs,Cats,Lizards and pets that you can have in a house...not any cows,chickens or horses! Still a farm mom?! 

 

**Meloni:** Ohh well I dunno about horses or Cattle but the Chickens. Heard you can get a lot of money from eggs and it's not a big farm Bart. Those I also heard that we are neighbors with a horse and cattle ranch so who knows about the horse part.*she turned around and frown a bit and tips her chin has she thought of why they may need one*

 

**Bart:*** rolled down his window  down and groan resting head on his arms and he frowned looking out at the moving land has they drove* 

 

But that wasn’t all that was moving in the distance and it caught Bart’s eyes. 

 

**Bart:** *looked up abit and his opened in awe has he saw horses run in the distance* 

 

They are kinds of colors and different sizes and for Bart is was an amazing site, he hadn’t seen a horse or well anything like a horse since, his 5th birthday when, his mother was able to get a pony dressed up has unicorn. God he felt sorry for that pony. 

 

**Bart** :*watched the horses run and was about to take a picture until the car made a sharp turn and he fell back*

 

**Don:** Damnit! How the hell are you suppose to read or listen to this damn things! *he banged on the GPS*Hey Sport you know how to work it? 

 

**Bart:** for once I can’t say I can. I can hotwire a car not yell at a GPS*he sat up but then he went to look back to see if the horses were still there but, they were gone and he side but he looked to the side and say a sign*

 

‘Blue Ridge Pastures Ranch’ said the sign it had a horse rearing up over it. It also had a little sign under it ‘1 mile ahead’ 

 

**Bart:** why don't we ask the ranch? *he leans over his parents and points at the sign* 

 

 **Meloni:** It is just a mile away let’s try that honey*she looked at her husband*  
 **  
** **Don:** fine then. *has soon has Bart sat back and bucked his seat his father started the car and off they went*  
 **  
****~a few minutes later~** **  
****  
****Bart:*** watched has the land started to have fences and he then looked to see cattle grazing in a pasture* 

 

**Meloni:** OH that must be it! *she said with excitement*   
**  
** **Bart:** *he looked over and his eyes lit up a bit seeing the ranch and it was a pretty ranch and looked very fancy**Has they pulled up in the ranch’s driveway he say the herd of horses from before and how he knew because, he remembered the little red filly running with it’s coal black mother and he quickly took some pics*   
  
**Don:** *father got out with their new home address and a map* Hello is anyone here?!*he called and after a few moments his call was answered by loud barking and four dogs running up* 

 

Two pitbulls,a hound and a fat beagle.ok. Maybe three dogs were running cause that fat beagle was putting no effort into running but, it did have a big and deep bark. Meloni yelped for her husband has he jumped on the hood of the car and Bart was video taping it on his phone and laughing.

 

**Don:** *he was on the hood looking at the dogs that were bark and nipping at his heels but then looked up to hear a big whistle*   
  
**???:** Get down you pack of wolves*a tall native american man with a long ponytail wearing only a white dirty tank top and some blue jeans and dark brown boots came jogging up to the car* Down now*he said in a stern voice and the dogs back off* I am so sorry about that.

 

**Don:** oh no no you're fine.*he slides down has the dogs walked beside their master*   
**  
** **???:*** he raised an eyebrow as he looked at he family* Haven’t seen you around here. You new? 

 

**Don:** *he was looking at the dogs* oh! Yes we very much are!*he held out his hand* Don Allen. My Wife Meloni and my son Bart*he looked towards his family*   
  
**???:** *shoke Don’s hand* Nice meet you all. My names Maurice LongShadow owner and manager here at  Blue Ridge Pastures *smiles* My wife Shelly and my boys are out back. Your welcome to come in if you like who seem like you’ve been through something?*raised his eyebrow looking at the car covered in mud and dust*

 

**Don:** haha *he followed Maurice eyes and laughed nervously* yeah we may have hit a few big mud puddles and some dust.*rubs head* Yep never seen roads like that in California. So. maybe we could use a break from driving.

 

**Maurice:** California?!*surprised* wow that is a long way come on. Shelly’s making some food and seeing how my boys eat there is enough*he laughed and pats Bart’s father’s back and Bart laughed has his father flinched at the hard pat he was so weak*   
**  
** **Meloni:** *got out after turning the car off and got out* ohh look at them,*she said softly and smiling at the horses* Breathe taking*she sighed smiling* come on Bart*she got her purse and followed after the two men*   
**  
** **Bart:** *got out and looked at the horses in the huge croal and his mom was right on the breath taking but instead of following the adults he went over the area* 

 

Bart looked at the horses and some looked over at him and the small filly walked over to him her mother following close behind. The filly’s head was so small and it went right through the two of the fences railings.

 

**Bart:** *he crouched and smiled has he put his hand to the little muzzle letting her sniff him and chuckled has the filly nipped his fingers and it felt funny the foal didn’t really have teeth yet just its gums* you must not be a day old. *he then pets her softly*

 

**???:** actually she’s a few days old

 

**Bart:** *jumped at the voice and stood up quickly* a-ah I'm sorry I didn’t mean to touch her. S-sor-*he looked up turning and he could have swore that his heart stop has he looked at the teen in front of him* 

 

**???:** no no its cool!*there stood a tall tan,with short spiky hair, and wearing a denim jacket under it a white shirt and a part of dark jeans and brown boots*

 

**Bart:** *was was too busy looking at the boy that he was brought of it when the filly nipped at his butt* AH! w-what?!*he looked at the boy*

 

**???:** huh i was asking if those were your parents inside*he smiled*   
  
**Bart:** o-oh yeah they are..*he rubbed his head and he hoped his blush wasn’t showing* 

 

**???:** Cool! Name Jaime Longshadow Reyes.*he smiled and god Bart wished that he wouldn’t stop* so you're Bart Allen?

 

**Bart:** Y-yeah Wait you know my name. AH! They're not telling stories are they!*he knew his parents had big mouths and could literally tell anyone about embarrassing moments he had when he was younger*   
  
**Jaime:** w-what!? N-no*he waved his hands fast* haha don’t worry I just heard your name was all and your mother said that you maybe out here if you didn’t come in. 

 

**???:** Hey who is that?*a native american teen walked up his hair was long has well but, was down and wearing a headband to keep it out of his face he was wearing the same has Jaime but his denim was dark red*

 

**Jaime:** This is my brother*he pointed at ???*

 

**???:*** he held his hand out to Bart* Tye Longshadow.

 

**Bart:** huh. No Reyes?*he blinks then jumped realizing he said it out loud and covered his mouth* O my god i’m s-sorry!   
**  
** **Tye:** *smiled* nah it’s cool. Jaime isn’t my blood brother he’s a adopted and had to keep the his original last name for his real family's reason but,*he then jumped on Jaime putting him in a headlock* that makes no difference! 

 

**Jaime:** Tye stop it!*he got out of Tye’s head lock and get it right back to him* 

 

**Bart:*l** ooked at the two blinking before he smiled it remind him of Wally and Roy and his expression saddened a bit but, he taken out of that by another nip at the butt and he looked down at the filly who still stood there* is my butt that good or something?*he then crouched and pets the foal’s face softly* 

 

**Jaime:** *looked up at Bart and the filly* would you look at that *Tye was able get out and looked at Bart and the filly*   
  
**Tye:** Her names Spitfire*he walked over and Spitfire’s mother put her head over the fence to get attention herself* I’m surprised she let you touch her.

 

**Bart:** what?*he looked at Tye and blushes a bit has Jaime came on his other side and leaned on the fence* 

 

**Tye:** she hasn’t let any of us touch her not even my father was able to keep her still without her kicking and freaking out she was even with her mother.

 

**Bart:** I see?*he sounded a bit confused on why they would want to do that*   
**  
** **Jaime:** *he heard the confusion*  We need to keep her still so we can de-worm her and the easiest way or well it should be for her is to give it to her through her mouth.*he clarified* But, like Tye said she always freak but, also understand why but, she needs it for her health. 

**Bart:** ahh I see.Giving the men trouble uh?*he scratched the foal’s muzzle and she whined at him* 

 

**Tye:** you must really have a way with horses then. So What’s your discipline?*he asked has he pets Spitfire's mother* 

 

**Bart:** uh What? *he was so confused now*  _ *he thinks: Why the hell would he ask that?” _ __   
**  
** **Jaime:** Like do you ride English,Western, or do you got Cross country or Hunter/Jumping? 

 

**Bart:** Ummm I don’t ride…*he smiled and sweat dropped as he rubbed his head*

 

**Jaime and Tye:** WHAT?! *shocked*   
**  
** **Bart:** *jumped at the boys yelling and then looked over has his mother called him*   
**  
** **Meloni:** Bart dear let's go! We know the way now and guess what these lovely forks our are new neighbors! *she called and then turned back and took Shelly’s hands* thank you so much for the food and helping us! We owe you for this!   
**  
** **Shelly:** oh no need*she smiled**She was also native american and short hair almost like Jaime’s but her’s was able to be put in a small ponytail* If you need any help we’re just down the road*she said has she held Meloni’s hands before letting go*

 

**Bart:*** _ he thinks: No fucking way!* _ o-oh mom! Well I guess I’ll be seeing ya!*he smiled and waved*   
**  
** **Tye:** you bet your ass you are! *he smirked and crossed his arms* and next time it won’t standing.

 

**Jaime:** haha yeah*he laughed* we’re so gonna have to teach you to ride!

 

**Bart:** *he smirked* then I hope you two are good trainer!*he then turned and walked to the car and got in he watched has Jaime and Tye walked over to their parents the dogs from before running and jumping on them* 

 

The Allens wave to the Longshadows before they took off and Bart could help but blush deep red and covered his face with his hands.

 

Maybe moving wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart starts to get a little use to his new life and visits the ranch to do something he never thought he would do. 
> 
> There are endnotes for the - (#'s) for visuals :33

**~New Morning at the Allen’s new house~**

 

Bart was currently sleeping quickly in his new bed...ok maybe bed is the wrong term seeing how they still haven’t unpacked and that he’s literally sleeping on a sleeping bag on the floor of his new room. 

 

**Bart:** *was still peaceful sleeping when a screeching scream pierces his eyes and he shot up scream shocked and scared* THE FUCK! *he frowned towards the window has he clearly made out who made the noise*

 

The neighbors damn rooster.

 

**Bart:** Dammit all~*he groans rubbing his eyes has he walked to the window seeing the big rooster screaming until he was surprised a cat jumped near it, chasing it off**he then smiled a bit before stretching*

 

**Meloni:** Bart dear are you up!?*she said from behind the door*   
**  
** **Bart:** *he thought to himself: sadly yes...no thanks to that damn rooster**he then walked to the door opening it and just blinked looking at his mother bed head* mmmm

 

**Meloni:** *looked and smiled* oh it the hair well the soon we get unpacking the sooner we can out head fixed!*She smiles and then walked away* breakfast is down stairs and ready! 

 

**Bart:** *walked ot the bathe seeing he to had some bed head and laughed before he got cleaned up**he took a shower,brushed his teeth and then put on one of his “Pitch Perfect” shirts on and some jeans before he started down the stairs and near fell down them when he heard a surprising honk*

 

Once he was downstairs he went to the window beside the front door and looked out so see the Longshadows walking up their drive away. His mother was soon by him to check the honk out has well and open the door.

 

**Meloni:** Oh my what a surprise! *she smiled* good morning to you all! 

 

**Maurice:** sorry if we woke you. But we thought we could help you out with unpacking and get your things altogether out here*he smiled* 

 

**Meloni:** that would be so helpful thank you! Oh come in come in! *she moved and opened the door letting the family in*   
**  
** **Tye:** morning Bart my man~! *he threw his arm around  Bart shoulder before starting to give a noggy* 

 

**Bart:** hey hey! *pushing him off teasing and playful before rubbing his hair to fix it* Good hair takes time to perfect! *he smirked*   
**  
** **Tye:** *laughed*

 

**Jaime:** *walked over* you could learn a thing or two about that Tye with a broom like that on you head *he laughed before he too got noggyed*   
**  
** **Maurice:** easy boys. *he looked over at the teens* ‘

 

**Don:** Bart why don’t you take the boys with you to help you unpack that will keep you from destroying our new house*he smiled before he walked over to with a map and paper to Maurice on how to get places*   
**  
** **Bart:** *watched his parents go off into the kitchen* well to the above*points and smirked before he turned started back up the stairs teh two teen following and when they reached his room he open the door wide* Welcome to the Heaven! 

 

His room only had his bed done and the rest was a bit of dust with a ton of boxes,an empty dresser and three empty shelves. 

 

**Jaime:** if this is heaven then hell might be looking better *he looked at the room eyebrow raise*   
  
**Bart** : oh shut up*he smiled* it's just to its glory yet! *he walked over to some of the boxes* well let's get to it!

 

**Tye and Jaime:** *soon follow suit has they unpack and clean around* **  
** **  
  
**

**  
** **~30 minutes later~**

 

They had mostly everything done now and in the places Bart wanted them to be. 

 

**Tye:** how the heck can someone like you have all this stuff? *he looked at all books in one box* you read a lot of comic book but...haven’t heard of a few of these. *he looked at the “comic books”*

 

**Bart:** *looked over he then  walked over to Tye taking the books* so you don’t know what manga is?

 

**Tye:** wait that Japanese stuff? Like the book versions of Anime? I’ve heard of them but, to me there just comic book

 

**Bart:** insulting!*he put a hand to his chest dramatically has he pretending to faint* Well know you have a person to show you the way!

 

**Tye:** should I be sacred or interested? *looked* **  
** **  
** **Bart:** Both~*he smirked and looked over a Jaime who was looking at his movies**he blushes bit looking at him and shook his head*

 

**Tye:** you know he’s single*he whispered not looking a Bart* **  
** **  
** **Bart:** *turned red looking at Tye* w-what!? **  
** **  
** **Jaime:** *looked up at the two teen hearing Bart yelp* you guys ok over there?

 

**Bart:** y-yeah! *waved his hands and looked at Jaime before he turned away and looked at Tye* He thought: How did he find out? Maybe he’s just kidding? There is no way in hell he would know!* 

 

**~Few minutes~**

 

The teens flop down on their butts of Bart’s more and cleaner ‘Heaven’ room. 

 

**Bart:** finally done! Really glad now you guess came over! Now I have a shit ton of time to kill! 

 

**Jaime:*** laughed at his comments* happy to help *he ruffles Bart’s hair*

 

**Bart:** hair! Hair! *he bats at Jaime laughing* **  
** **  
** **Tye:** you should come over then to the ranch. *he looked over at Bart* We finally teach you how to ride.

 

**Jaime:** yeah man! *he looked excited*   
**  
** **Bart:** *he looked between the two who gave him excited faces and he sighed* Fine!

 

**Jaime and Tye:** Yeah Woo Woot! *they high fived above Bart’s head*   
**  
** **Bart:*** but! *it made the boys look at him* I’m not getting a horse..yet. I don’t think I’m ready yet *he smiled and at he faces the two made before getting* 

 

**~Downstairs at the front~**

 

**Maurice:** *looked up at the boys making their way down* ah was just about to call you two. Ready?    
**  
** **Jaime:** is it ok if Bart could come over? He said he has a ton of time to kill *he looked at his father* 

 

**Maurice:** well that more up to his par-

 

**Don:** yes take that child for a day! I can’t stand the music in his room*he called from the kitchen* 

 

**Bart:** he just doesn't appreciate good music*he put his head up and smiled before looking at his mother* I can ride my bike back so you won't have to pick me. Sooo pleassse? *he pouts*

 

**Meloni:** well I don't see why. But remember just don't talk to strangers by the road and at a jacket.*she smiled and watched has the boys went out to go get his bike and load it in Longshadow truck* 

 

**~after a few minutes~**

 

Bart was now in the back of the pickup truck with Jaime and Tye along with the dogs and the fat beagle in his lap snoring up a storm.    
**  
** **Bart:** Literally I don’t even sleep that hard but sometimes I wish I did*he laughed petting the sleeping dog*   
**  
** **Jaime:** well he is getting old but, he has his moments at times of  energy*he smiled*   
**  
** **Bart:** so...you guys really want me to ride a horse. Is it one of those “you better do this your not in our gang” thing?*he joked*    
**  
** **Jaime:** nah. Trust me thou are harder haha*he joked as well*   
**  
** **Tye:** *looked over at Bart seeing the confusion and surprise* what he means is something with our riding groups. Our ranch is also where people come to train for competitions or rodeos and in our groups it just showing your experience and skill on a horse. Like Jaime’s barrel racing team he has lead captain and the beast in our county    
**  
** **Bart:** never knew that. Horse competitions must be serious...AH! No to be rude or anything!*he waved his hands*     
  


**Tye:** nah its cool*he waved his hand* a lot people think that even seeing it on the olympics people dont think its too serious until a fail or accident happens.    
  


**Bart:** *nods before looking out at the field rushing past them before they pulled up there was a trailer and truck that he hadn't seen before*   
**  
** **Jaime:** kinda forgot they bored here*his voice was full of disgust before he opened the door and got out the dogs following after*    
**  
** **Bart:** *let the lazy dog off him before he fell/jumped out(mostly fall)* Ah!  *he pulled himself up and looked at he dog standing on the set* next time you're sure as hell not sleeping on my legs.*earnigna bark after him and the dogs jumped in Bart arms cause him to follow over* AH! *he groaned hitting up and looked over hearing giggles and laughs before he saw boots and legs in front of him* **  
** **  
** **???:** whos the newbie?*the boy was tall and a lean muscled. His eyes were a red and dark with dark marks under his eyes, his jet black hair was slicked back and he was currently wearing a classy rider wardrobe  **(1)** * 

 

**Bart:** *got up and dust himself off* Name Bart Allen nice to meet you?*he put his hand out and smiled the best he could but he had a bad vibe from this guy*  **  
** **  
** **???:** *he looked him up and down*A City boy. Interesting but I have no time to teach this boy the ways here so. bye.*he waved Bart off and there were laughs and giggles come from the four teens behind him or his little gang* 

 

**Bart:** never thought I’d meet a real Regina George. *he started but frowned about watching the kids walk away*    
**  
** **Tye:** thats Klarion. *he hissed about watching the boy mount his horse along with his gang and ride off on the road* he's father is a purebred Arabian  **(2)** and thoroughbred  **(3)** breeder a few miles but he boards here. I dunno why. 

  
**Bart:** I see*he said warey before hearing a nicker and a red blur and jumped before seeing the filly trotting around him* Hey there my little girl*he kneeled down abit the foal running right up to him and he looked up to see Mrs.Longshadow with the Spitfire’s mother leading her over*   
**  
** **Shelly:** sorry about that. Klarions and the other must have spooked the little thing*she said smiled and apology*   
**  
** **Bart:** awww did the big horses scare you*he hugged the foal neck earning Spitfire bearing rearing on him and nuzzling and nipping him and he chuckles*   
**  
** **Shelly:** The area should be ready know Jaime is just getting the tack out right now you two can go get the horses.Me and your father will be in the back with the broodmares if you need us*she smiled* oh Bart here! *she pulled something from under her arm* It's a bit small so I thought it would fit*he was a helmet and then looked at his feet* there are some boots on the deck I don't think you should go out into the field with soft sneakers on*she smiles*   
**  
** **Bart:*** he stood up quickly taking the helmet and blushes embarrassed* a-ah thank you! S-sorry! *he then gets a nip on the butt and looked at he foal* why you like biting my butt so much   
  
**Shelly:** don't worry about it now you three have fun but be safe*she smiles and gave look at Tye*   
**  
** **Tye:** what!?*he smiled and shrugged before he and Bart watched his mother walk off with the mare and spitfire trotting after her mother and Mrs.Longshadow*    
  
**Tye:** I’ll got get the halters you get your boosts on then the fun can begin*he smirked and walked off* **  
** **  
** **Bart:*** made his way to the deck before he sat and looked at the helmet* yeah the fun with begin*he was bit nervous and bit his lower lip*    
**  
** **End of Chapter 3** **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Key for non-horse people :33
> 
> (1) Klarion's outfit - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/2d/1e/ab2d1e1a31d18ca3de30664d4dbc17cb.jpg
> 
> (2) Arabian- https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bllzwr8IgAAXdMh.jpg
> 
> (3) Thoroughbred https://www.paulickreport.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/BarbaraWeidl_Cathryn-Sophia2.jpg


	4. Chapter 4: On The Trail We Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart learning curve and first trail ride where he meets his first enemy and storm rolls in. 
> 
> There are endnotes for the - (#'s) for visuals :33

**  
****Bart:** *walked down to the fielder where Jaime and Tye were holding halters and lead ropes* ok now we catch some ponies?*he joked*   
**  
****Tye:** yeah! I called my friend Connor he said you can ride Sphere. He the best horse for beginner riders*he smiled before he pointed out to a dark bay horse **(4)** grazing by some other horses is muzzles was fade lighter brown and its body was dark brown and dark coal grey like*   
**  
****Bart:** *looked before he was then give a lead room by Jaime and the guys went out to get the horses* hey so your mother said they’d be with broodmares. What are those? Are like special horses?    
**  
****Jaime:** Broodmare are mares used for just breeding. As in special those would go more with horses papers or high bloodline or pedigrees. But our girls tough though we usual breed with to have our new generation of foals that train and sell around here so there not too far away. Some of our foals are winners and champions in what they were trained in.    
**  
****Bart:** oh wow. You there whole life is just to breed and have babies?   
**  
****Jaime:** well not there whole lives we useal get 3 or 5 foals from a mare and after that they are trained to be used as lesson or trail horses. *he laughed softly* Because some broodmares aren't trained to be ridden since there for breeding.   
**  
****Bart:** god. That sounds complicated abit.    
**  
****Jaime:** it kinda is but, it's one thing our family does for a living.*he smiled and moved a bit slower as they got closer to the horses*    
**  
****Bart:*** went over to Sphere who currently had her face in the hay turf* uhhh…*he stared before he looked the others*   
**  
****Tye:*** laughed* just put the lead around her neck and pull her towards you has he put a halter on Dreamer** Dreamer was a red roan quarter horses  **(5)** with a star and thin stripe with a dark muzzle**His mane and tail were long and straight with some lighter at the ends of them*    
  
**Bart:** *put it around the horses neck and pulled gently but firmly and the horse backed up still chowing down of the hay in her mouth as Bart put he halter on her and clicked it on before walking beside her*  **  
****  
****Jaime:** Not so hard uh?*he laughed has he lead his horse Khaji Da who was a blue roan quarter horse  **(6)** with a white star marking on the top of his head along with a white snip between his nostrils his forelock(bangs) almost over his eyes but his mane and tail were not as long as Dreamer’s*    
**  
****  
** Bart followed the two boys and their horses into the stall and clipped them the stables grooming hangers. The horses stood perfectly still or well besides Dreamer who was impatient and pawing at the stone floor wanting to be groomed. But, Khaji Da and Sphere stood still has Jaime and Tye started teaching Bart on how to care for a horse and to Bart he was actually paying attention. After a few minutes of getting the horses cleaned up, it was not time to get the tack which Bart was surprised at how many different  saddles and tack the Longshadows have ahs they walked into the tack room.    
**  
****Bart:** this must have cost a lot. You said most are used for lessons right? You must have of students.   
**  
****Jaime:** we don't have that many but we just need variety so a saddle can fit someone and they and the horse can have a comfortable and smooth ride.Most of these are old.*he looked and smiled*    
**  
****Bart:** *smiled and blushed a bit before a saddle pad and a saddle were placed in his hands and arms* whoa!*Thinks: why is this so heavy?!* What the hell? Don't tell me a horse has to wear this and carry a person.    
**  
****Tye:** Horses are stronger than they look and you don't have to but..I dont think your ready for bareback riding*he laughed he then put a bridle on the saddles horn* Plus western saddles are the best for trail riding.*he walked to get his*   
**  
****Bart:*** carried his out to Sphere who looked like she was going to sleep* Hey girly*he put the tack neatly on the saddle rack Jaime said to put before walking over and petting her head softly* don't be sleeping on me now*he laughed at earning and nuzzles for mtech mare and then looked back at Jaime who walked over putting the saddle pad on and then the saddle* **(7)** **  
****  
** Bart learned how to put the tack on and has well as some tricks in finding the perfect saddle and testing to see if it's right but, he was confused on all the parts of the saddle there were and the bible hell all that looked easy but now it was damn confusing but he bared with it and soon he,Tye, and Jaime were walking out of the barn leading their horses with the bridle and started to head down the dirt road.    
**  
****Bart:*** looked at the trees and forest has they got a few blocks away from the ranch* your telling me you ride along here all the time..good should have moved here a long time ago*he said smiling at the sky*   
**  
****Jaime:** just wait unless you get into the forest. Here you can mount using the rock over there*he point and walked over to it**thought he out his got on his horse with ease without it*   
**  
****Bart:*** raised his eyebrows* I know I maybe short but I have leg power*he said mockingly and turned his back to Jaime but hen whisper* please dont move Sphere*He whimpered as he pulled the reins over spheres head and close to the saddle horn and then holding it them rein still he put his foot and in the stir and took to breaths before he pulled himself up and flip onto the saddle* Ah!*he gave a triumph pose*   
**  
****Jaime and Tye:** *clappy mockingly*   
**  
****Bart:** *bowed* thank you thank. Im here all week~*he joked and watched Jaime ride up beside him*   
**  
****Jaime:** just kick her gentle and she will go. She's More leg than hands but since your starting out you can use more hand control.Just keep your hands low,heel down,back straight and relax*he smiled* **  
****Bart:** Ok then easy. But want do you mean by ‘she's more leg’.    
**  
** **Jaime:** in that she responds more to leg and the actions you do with your legs at her sides then your hands. *he looked up seeing Barts confusion* mmmm like you could stop her just using your feet instead of pulling on the reins.

 

**Bart:** oh ok*he had still no clue but he went with it *   
**  
****Tye:** alright let get this show on the road!*he cheer and cued Dreamer down the path into the forest*   
**  
****Bart and Jaime:** *they followed after Tye with Jaime walking next Bart for most of the ride*   
  


**~Few hours later~** **  
**  


**  
** The boys were racing down the forest trail and Bart was currently in the lead and to be honest he was impressed the himself because of how well he was riding and how fast he learned. But, Bart mostly knew it was Sphere doing the work and probably being good for him but, that didn't stop him has they gallop into a clearing before coming to a stop. **  
****  
****Bart:*** pulled on the train slowly and Sphere when from a full gallop to a soft trot and Tye and Jaime ride up beside him and they look out at the landscape* Whoa…..*he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture* total making this my wallpaper. *he looked up seeing a few deer run in the lower part of the meadow* **  
****  
****???:** well city boy actually on a horse *there was a snicker from behind the boys has they turned to see who the voice belong*   
  
There stood Klarion on a tall coat black thoroughbred along with his little gang on there thoroughbreds.    
**  
****Tye:** what the hell are doing here?   
**  
****Klarion:** last time I check these trails are free for everyone to ride on and plus just wanted to say a better welcome to your new friend? Brat was it? *he said mockingly*   
**  
****Bart:** Bart*he hissed and he was starting to get annoyed and with that Sphere moved bit and he remember what tye and Jaime told him like other animals they can feel a person emotions so he called himself down* **  
****  
****Klarion:** yeah Bart. *he yawned* i'm already bored of this lets go guys*he smacked his riding crop on his horse which earn him a pain yelped for mtech horse*   
**  
****Bart:** what the hell man?!*he said in anger after seeing what Klarion did*    
**  
****Klarion:*** tuned his horse ad frowned* do have something the say? Brat?    
**  
** **Bart:** I sure has well do*he snapped frowned*

**  
****Tye:** Bart*tried to get to him but Klarion cut him off trotting over to Bart*   
  


**Bart:** the hell man? You need to fucking ease up on your horse. *he snapped* cause I sure has well wouldn’t want to whip by a dick like you*he frowned*    
**  
****Klarion:** you little shit you need to watch your mouth newbie.*he was now close to Bart’s face leaning abit*   
**  
****Bart:** I say what I want when it come to..*he couldn't finish the statement has Sphere pinned her ears back at Klarion horse being too close for her comfort and she kick to the side of him which made Klarion horse rear up and then it bit her rear which made her buck and one of Bart’s feet came out of the stir and he fell off onto the ground*   
**  
****Klarion:** at ease you idiot*he snapped at his horse and pull the horse back hard before he laughed has Bart fell to the ground* haha you may wanna choose your battles next time*he kicked his horse and laughs and jars were heard has he rode off with his friends*   
**  
****Jaime and Tye:** *quickly jumped off their horses to Bart’s side* **  
****  
****Jaime:** Bart?! *he was worried* **  
****  
****Bart:** I’m fine. *he groaned* Glad I had a helmet on…*he held his head before looking up at the two who sighed in relief**he looked down and rubbed his neck* sorry about that guys…   
**  
****Tye:** hey we're just glad your ok but, we can see why you did that but, you maybe wanna fight on the ground though next time *he laughed*   
**  
****Bart:** *laughed a bit before looking down* how can some do that to an animal!? I don't know horse that much but I know I would have bucked that douchebag off. *he hissed before being helped up but he then felt his leg and hissed in pain*    
**  
****Jaime:** you ok? *he said looking at him and holding him up abit*   
**  
** **Bart:** yeah I'm good may be a bruise will show. *he then looked up seeing Sphere walk over* sorry to you as well girl. But you did kick some ass thou*he laughed and gets nuzzled*

**  
****Tye** :*he looked up at the sky has the clouds got darker and thunder rolled in* Hey let get going looks like a storm is coming  this way.    
**  
****Bart:** *nods and got on Sphere abit of pain in his leg before he and the brother took off back to the ranch*   
  


**  
** **~back at the ranch~**

**  
****  
** The boys ride up to his the Mr. and Mrs.Longshadow were putting the broodmares into the stable with their foals following their mothers. **  
****  
****Marice:** Good thing you guys came home early. Bart are you sure we can’t give you a lift home? *he looked over*   
**  
****Shelly:** yes! We can give you ride deer.*she looked worried*   
**  
****Bart:** don't worry it looks like you have your hands full but I can make a head start after I put Sphere back if that ok*he smiles*   
**  
****Tye:** no we can take care Sphere you just get home safe*he smiled and put a hand on Bart shoulder*   
**  
****Bart:*** simply nods before jumping off he was glad he had wore dark pants and dark jacket cause The Longshadows did not see all the dirt on his pants from the fall and he gave Jaime his helmet**He blushed abit when Jaiem said he could keep the boosts ahsa gift** he then waved to the family before he get his bike from the truck and makes his way down the path to home*   
  


  
**~However within a few minutes~** **  
**  


**  
** It was pouring.   
**  
****Bart:** dammit all.*he pulled over on the road and grass and pulled out a small bag in the basket of his bike**He brushed his wet hair out of the way has he looked through the bag pulling a flashlight our* I guess these “be safe” bags are so bad mom *he turned it on and started to make his way but there was a russell and banging which made his stop cold* *he looked up* Hello?   
**  
****  
****  
****End of Chapter 4** **  
****  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4) Sphere's coat/looks like- https://img00.deviantart.net/3b63/i/2011/039/9/0/dark_bay_horse_by_sunnwingss_stock-d3935fx.jpg
> 
> (5) Dreamer's coat/looks like- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/17/7a/9e/177a9e12cf8086292775b3108adeb9c2--pretty-horses-beautiful-horses.jpg
> 
> (6) Khaji Da's coat/looks like- https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/d8/10/31d810dcce919631673a59e944221368.jpg
> 
> (7) Western Saddle (best for trail riding) - https://bb10edf39fe4aba0dc55-74645653fa2190a7d79bd15a4af74b73.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/Tahoe-Sparkle-Conchos-Saddle-Set-All-New.jpg


	5. Chapter 5: Found in the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart finds something he never thought he would encounter in a storm. 
> 
> There are endnotes for the - (#'s) for visuals :33

******  
** **  
** Through the sound of thunder and rain and the wind picking up Bart was starting to second guess himself and started down the path again.    
**  
** **Bart:** ok…*he then started again but the bang came again this time the sound with a pain yelp and Bart turned quickly and shined his light and following the noise* Hello!? *he yelled this time and in nearing was groaning like noises**He parked his bike again and followed the noise it was come a ditch by the road**He was terrified what if wasn’t a human friendly creature and oh god**he shook his head and shined his light he then saw something in the mud and dirt mixed with grass and dead leaves it was a dirty white*   
  
The groan got louder and seem more panicked.   
**  
** **Bart:*** shine the light following the white and his mouth dropped in shock and amazement a bit but then turned to horror*   
**  
** There laying the ditch and a fence mingled on its leg and harness(8) ropes almost on its entire body was a white looking horse. The horse was looking at the light with wide eyes and Bart could see more of its body it had cuts bleeding all over its body and the halter on the horse was twisted around  its face and is painfully tight around the horse's muzzle making the creature breath hard it was also stuck on the rusty red fence that the lead rope was tangled in.   
**  
** **Bart:**  *looked before he started to go towards the horse but slowly**even he knows better to move slow around a scared and rathshing creature* shhh easy bubby…   
**  
** **The horse:** *did seem to care and tried to get up but he could move his head and Bart now feared that the horse could snaps its neck*   
**  
** **Bart:*** stopped and wave his hand in front slowing in a calming gesture* ok ok!..*the thunder roared and the horse panicked and with a get jump up it lost its footing and fell back flipping itself and the fence on top of him and whined in pain the halter tightening more on its muzzle*   
**  
** **Bart:** *watched it in worry* ok ok Allen calm down…*he backed up abit and went to the bag on his bike and looked through it shine tof the light helping him to find a pocket knife and he started back at the horse**he walked calmly over taking off his jacket* ok Hopeful this works *the rain now hitting his bare skin and he quickly pushed the jacket throwing it gentle over the horses face*   
**  
** **The horse:** *was surprised but not being able to see it did seem to calmly the only thing scarring it was the pouring rain its then suddenly feeling something pulling the fence off him and he flips himself on his side but the halter still tight on his muzzle and along with the harness diggin into its sides and stomach causing more pain than ever*   
**  
** **Bart:** *watched the horse flip its on its side his jacket still on the horse face* ok ok just breathe Allen and calmly. You seen this a ton of items on Animal Planet…..Gahh I can't believe I said that.*he then breathed and kneel next to the horse but was to close yet about 10 footsteps away* hey bubby*he said* i'm just gonna help you get that thing off you. *he he crawled over and slow and gentle put his hand on the covered horses face**feeling it flich and move and pushed the horse down slowly but quickly and then started to move the jacket*   
**  
** **Bart:*** he could feel the horse shaking like crazy for mtech cold water pouring from the sky and no tell the emotions the horse is feeling* shhh easy bubby*he pets the horse soft try to make it relaxed* you and me both are nervous but we just gotta relax I don't want you hurt*he whisper*   
*the horse seemed to relax so Bart to his face and shine the light on the halter**it was painful tight of the horse and the twist look like it made it worse so Bart started to cut from the top part that goes behind the horses ears**it took a few minute getting through the thick material but bart got it out and started to gently pull it off**he then went over to the horse’s body he didn’t know to take the thing off there were so many belts and ropes so it took a few minutes to cut the thing off **  
** **  
** **The horse:** *had scars and redness from the halter and the harness but he quickly jumped up sensing the freedom but now it was wobbling like a newborn and still breathing heavy but at least he was free*   
**  
** **Bart:** *looked the horse but didn't know what to do**he couldn't leave it it could get hit or worse,he could get to the Long Shadows it was too far and he rain and wind were picking up,he could get his phone out his finger were to slippy and the rain may short it out so the only option*he got up and took his his belt of his pant and shine the light at the horse* hey...I can't leave you out here...so you gotta trust me…*he walked over more close to the horse now who just stared at him**he was a bit surprised the horse moved back bit but he stuck his arm out to the horse* come on bubby…*he bit his lip*   
**  
** **The horse:** *looked to the side before moving and sniffing Bart’s hand*   
**  
** **Bart:** see not gonna hurt you..*he let the horse sniff before he moved his hand up slowly to the horse cheek and rubbing it softly he looked into the horse’s sky blue eyes and they were blown out abit and shaking to* you can trust me..*he slowly put the belt around the horse’s neck and got his jacket from the ground putting it around himself* come on. Let's get out of here.*he lead the horse slowly and carefully to his bike to get the bag knowing he have to leave the bike he lead the horse and himself out of the ditch and went back to heading home* * mom and dad are gonna love this…. **  
** **  
**

**  
** **~in the matter of 15 minutes~**

 

**  
** **Meloni:*** was pacing in the kitchen*    
**  
** **Don:*** was quickly putting his boosts and get his keys for the truck before he went to comfort his wife* he’s ok I just know it for all we know bart is still at the long-*they both look up hearing something hit the door and rush over and open the door*   
**  
** There stood Bart and the horse in the pouring raining.    
**  
** **Meloni:** Bart! *she yelled in relief but then gasped at seeing the horse* Bart what in the wor-   
**  
** **Bart:** I think he’s about to go down can he get to the shed in the back now?*his voice full of concern*   
**  
** **Don:*** looked at Meloni and nods softly before he walked out following Bart and the horse to the back and got in front opened in the shed that was still full of hay laying on the ground* Guess it was a good thing we didn't get the hay out.*he turned on the lights that were very dim*

  
**Bart:*** smiled a bit before leading the horse inside and the horse then tried to lay down but Bart could see how painful it was for the horse he looked more close at the cut there no tell how much they stung from the rain but he was thankful that the horse laid down and gave a big sigh has it laid down*   
**  
** **Don:** *looked has Meloni came with a big plastic bag that protected big blankets*   
**  
** **Meloni:** oh Bart what happened?! We were so worried! *she came over to her son hugging him and trying to to dry him off*   
  
**Bart:** Sorry got side track*he looked and was paying more attention to the horse that was laying down and that his father was currently putting blankets on* I think I'll stay out here tonight is that ok?*looked at his parents  he was so tired but he wanted to make sure the horse was ok* **  
** **  
** **Don:** I think it will be ok. We’ll call the Longshadows tomorrow. *he said walking over and hugging his boy before he and his wife got up* but you owe us a story mister*he smirked before he turned on the air in the shed and turning it too warm for the two* **  
** **  
** **Bart:*** smiled watching the door shut and wrapped himself in the blanket looking at the horse who lay on the hay and covered in a blanket* What kind of hell did you come from bubby…?*that questions stuck in his mind has he drifted off to sleep* **  
** **  
** **End of chapter 5**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (8) The Harness- https://www.carriagedrivingessentials.com/shop2/images/D/d-418.jpg


End file.
